Nouveau départ
by janiejones77
Summary: Rory est encore avec Dean, mais passe de plus en plus de temps avec Jess... Et Lorelai et Luke se rapprochent. (Literati & Java-Junkie Complète)


Voici une fanfic que j'ai écrite il y a quelques mois. Je ne suis plus vraiment fan du style « transcript » mais bon...

_L'action se déroule alors que Rory et Jess sont amis. Ils sont très proches. Lorelai et Luke se rapprochent. _  
  
**CHEZ LES GILMORE**  
  
Lorelai et Rory écoutaient la télé, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Lorelai se leva et alla répondre.

LORELAI : Rory, c'est pour toi.RORY : Qui c'est ?LORELAI (désapprouvant) : Jess.Rory s'empara du téléphone et se dirigea vers sa chambre.RORY : Salut.JESS : Salut. Tu fais quoi là ?RORY : Rien de spécial pourquoi ?JESS : J'ai pensé qu'on pourraient aller au ciné.RORY : J'aimerais bien, mais...JESS : Mais quoi ?RORY : Dean ne travaille pas ce soir...JESS : Et alors ?RORY : Alors, il va probablement passer me voir.JESS : Et tu ne seras pas là c'est tout.RORY : Jess...JESS (brusquement) : Si tu préfères rester chez toi à attendre Dean, je ne peux rien y faire !Rory sentit qu'elle l'avait blessée.RORY : Écoute Jess, je peux peut-être m'arranger, d'accord ? Alors, c'est quoi le film ?JESS : _Sylvia_. Le film avec Gwyneth Paltrow qui raconte la vie de Sylvia Plath.RORY : Vraiment ?JESS : Oui. Tu ne peux pas manquer ça n'est-ce pas ?RORY : Tu as raison.JESS : Il commence dans une heure.RORY : Ok. Je vais te rejoindre au resto.JESS : Je peux passer te prendre.RORY : Euh...non.JESS : Pourquoi ?RORY : Parce que.JESS : Rory, tu as le droit de me voir, sans que Dean ou ta mère ait leur mot à dire. On ne va qu'au cinéma après tout !RORY : Oui je sais, mais comme ils ne t'apprécient pas beaucoup, je préfère qu'on soient discrets.JESS : D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux. Alors à tout à l'heure.RORY : À plus.Rory raccrocha et se changea. Elle alla ensuite dans le salon rejoindre sa mère.LORELAI : Pourquoi t'es-tu changée ? Tu sors ?RORY : Oui.LORELAI : Avec Dean ?RORY : Euh... Avec Lane.LORELAI : Ce ne serait pas plutôt avec Jess ?RORY : Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?LORELAI : Parce que tu étais au téléphone avec Jess, il y a à peine deux minutes...RORY : Maman, écoute...LORELAI : Rory, je sais que tu apprécie Jess et que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais tu sors avec Dean.RORY : Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être amie avec Jess.LORELAI : Tu as raison. Mais ne trouves-tu pas que cette amitié va un peu trop loin ?RORY : Que veux-tu dire ?LORELAI : Je veux dire, que ces temps-ci tu passes plus de temps avec Jess, qu'avec Dean et que ce dernier doit l'ignorer.RORY : Je ne passe pas plus de temps avec Jess qu'avec Dean.LORELAI : Si.RORY : Tu notes le temps que je passe avec chacun d'eux ?LORELAI : Tu as tout à fait le droit de voir Jess, seulement soit honnête vis-à-vis de Dean.RORY : Je le suis. Et on continuera cette discussion plus tard, je vais être en retard.LORELAI : Qu'est-ce que je fais si Dean appelle ou s'il vient ici ? Je lui dit que tu es avec Jess ?RORY : Dis-lui que je suis avec Lane.LORELAI : Rory...RORY : Lane ou Jess qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce sont mes amis.LORELAI : Rory, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquée, Lane est une fille et Jess est un garçon. Voilà toute la différence.RORY : Maman, s'il te plaît. Dis que je suis avec Lane. Je ne veux pas avoir de dispute avec Dean.Lorelai soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.LORELAI : D'accord.RORY : Merci. Je dois y aller.Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et Lorelai la regarda tristement, en se disant que Rory n'était jamais aussi impatiente lorsqu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec Dean.  
  
**CHEZ LUKE**  
  
Lorsque Rory entra dans le resto, Luke préparait du café, mais aucune trace de Jess.RORY : Salut Luke.LUKE : Ah, salut Rory ! Tu viens voir Jess, c'est ça ?RORY : Oui.LUKE : Il ne devrait pas tarder. Franchement je n'ai jamais vu un garçon se préparer autant avant de sortir. Ça fait une heure qu'il est enfermé dans la salle de bains.Au moment où Luke dis ces mots, Jess descendit les escaliers.JESS : Arrête de révéler tous mes secrets ! (Se tournant vers Rory) Salut.RORY : Salut.Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se regardant. Luke se sentant de trop, alla dans la cuisine.JESS : C'est bien que tu aies pu te libérer.RORY : Pour voir un film sur Sylvia Plath, je ferais n'importe quoi.JESS : Alors on y va.Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent à pied vers le cinéma.JESS : Alors, Dean ça ne le dérange pas que tu sois avec moi ce soir ?RORY : Pourquoi ça le dérangerait ?JESS : Parce qu'il me déteste et qu'il est très jaloux.RORY : Je ne crois pas que ça le dérangerait.JESS : Il n'est pas au courant ?RORY : (hésitant) Non...JESS : Je peux te poser une question ?RORY : Vas-y.JESS (mal à l'aise) Pourquoi, est-ce que ne dis pas à Dean que l'on se voient ? Pourtant on ne fait rien de mal...RORY : Je ne cache pas à Dean qu'on se voient. Il sait qu'on est amis toi et moi.Comme ils étaient arrivés devant le cinéma, Jess ne rétorqua pas et ils entrèrent.  
  
**APRÈS LE FILM**  
  
Jess raccompagna Rory jusque chez elle. Rendus devant la maison des Gilmore, Rory se tourna vers Jess.RORY : J'ai passée une très bonne soirée.JESS : Moi aussi.RORY : Je te vois demain ?JESS : Oui, bien sûr. Alors à demain.Il commença à s'éloigner, lorsque Rory haussa la voix.RORY : Hé Jess !Il se retourna.RORY : Je ne cacherai plus notre amitié. Promis.Jess ne dit rien, mais lui fit un sourire lumineux, avant de se retourner et de partir.  
  
**CHEZ LES GILMORE**  
  
Rory entra chez elle. Lorelai vint la rejoindre.LORELAI : Dean a passé.RORY : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?LORELAI : Je déteste mentir, surtout à Dean et dans ces conditions, mais je lui ait tout de même dit que tu étais sortie avec Lane. Et il m'a cru.RORY : Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposée ça. Désormais, je ne mentirai plus à Dean à propos de Jess.LORELAI : C'est très bien.RORY : Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir. Je suis épuisée.LORELAI : C'est Jess qui t'as épuisée comme ça ?RORY : Maman....LORELAI : D'accord plus de questions. Jusqu'à demain matin en tout cas.RORY : Tu me rassures. Allez, bonne nuit.**LE LENDEMAIN**  
  
Rory se rendit chez Luke, quelques minutes avant la fermeture. Jess était seul et il n'y avait aucun client.RORY : Salut.JESS (visiblement heureux de la voir) : Salut. Que fais-tu ici ?RORY : J'avais envie d'un café.JESS : C'est tout ?RORY : J'avais envie de te voir aussi.Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ? Elle se sentit rougir. Jess lui sourit.JESS : C'est réciproque.Ils échangèrent un regard brillant, qui dura de longues secondes. À regrets, Jess se retourna et prépara le café.RORY : Alors que lis-tu présentement ?JESS : _Moby Dick_ et toi ?RORY : _Souvenirs de la maison des morts_.JESS : Pas très inspirant comme titre.RORY : Mais c'est un bon livre.JESS : Je sais.Il lui servit son café et fit le tour du comptoir pour aller baisser les lumières et mettre l'affiche Fermé. Il revint et prit place près de Rory sur un tabouret.JESS : Alors ?RORY : Alors quoi ?JESS : Ça va bien avec Dean ?RORY : Pourquoi tu me parles sans arrêt de Dean ?JESS : Par curiosité, c'est tout.RORY : Tu es trop curieux.JESS : Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ?RORY : Non.JESS : Alors dis-moi.RORY : Ça va bien avec Dean.JESS : Bien.RORY : Bien.JESS : Vraiment bien ? T'en es sûre ?RORY: Jess!JESS: Parce que je trouve que tu ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui...RORY : Et alors ?JESS : Ton temps tu le passe avec moi...RORY : Où veux-tu en venir ?JESS : Écoute Rory, je crois que...Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Jess ne regarda même pas.JESS : On est fermés.DEAN : Je m'en fiche !Rory se retourna brusquement.RORY : Dean !DEAN : Que fais-tu ici Rory ?RORY : Je suis venue prendre un café.DEAN : Tu dois très bien connaître l'employé, car le resto est fermé.RORY : Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?JESS : Ouais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle n'a pas le droit d'être toute seule ici avec moi, les lumières tamisées ?DEAN : Toi, personne t'as sonné !RORY : Dean, calme-toi à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je suis seulement en train de boire un café.DEAN : Et tu es avec Jess.JESS : Tu es très observateur.RORY : Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?DEAN : Viens, on va discuter de tout cela en privé.RORY : Pourquoi ? Qu'y a t'il à discuter, parce que franchement je ne comprend pas.DEAN : Rory, viens s'il te plaît.RORY : D'accord.Elle suivit Dean jusqu'à l'extérieur.DEAN : Que faisais-tu seule avec lui ?RORY : Je te l'ai dit, je buvais un café, c'est tout ! J'étais seule avec Jess, oui et alors ?DEAN : Et alors ? Rory...RORY : Quoi ?DEAN: C'est Jess.RORY: Pourquoi tu dis ça de cette manière là ?DEAN : De quelle manière ?RORY : De la manière d'un des adeptes de Charles Manson.DEAN : Rory, je n'approuve tout simplement pas que tu voies Jess. C'est clair il me semble.RORY : Oui, mais je sors avec toi.DEAN : Tu as raison.Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Rory se laissa faire. Jess vit toute la scène par la fenêtre.RORY : Je vais aller chercher mon café.DEAN : D'accord. Je t'attend. Je ne veux pas revoir cet imbécile.Rory entra dans le resto.RORY : Jess, je...Elle s'interrompit en le voyant. Il avait l'air blessé, jaloux et en colère tout à la fois.JESS : Allez va-t'en maintenant ! Va rejoindre ton petit ami !RORY : Jess, qu'est-ce qui...JESS : Va-t'en !Rory ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et ignorait quelle en était la cause. C'était elle forcément, mais pourquoi ?RORY : Jess...JESS : Ne me parle plus Rory !RORY : Si tu me disais au moins ce qui se passe...JESS : Ce qui se passe ? On est ici, Dean entre et te fais une scène parce que tu es avec moi. Et toi tu te laisses faire sans rien dire et en plus, tu l'embrasses !RORY : C'est mon petit ami !JESS : Ne prononce pas ce mot !Rory avait les larmes aux yeux.RORY : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre dans cet état, mais je crois que le mieux est de partir. Elle sortit et laissa Jess complètement bouleversé. Dean l'attendait toujours.DEAN : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?RORY : Écoute Dean, je... je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Je ne me sens pas bien.DEAN : Comment ça ?RORY : Je suis tout simplement fatiguée...DEAN : Ah, d'accord...Il la raccompagna jusque chez elle. Au moment de se quitter, il voulut l'embrasser, mais Rory détourna la tête. Dean fut surpris, mais n'insista pas.DEAN : Je t'appelle demain.Rory ne répondit rien et rentra chez elle.**LE LENDEMAIN**  
  
Rory avait très peu dormi, ne pensant qu'à Jess. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction et pour tirer ça au clair, elle décida de le confronter. Elle se rendit chez Luke. Ce dernier était là, mais pas de trace de Jess.RORY : Salut. Tu sais où est Jess ?LUKE : Il est à l'appart. Tu peux le monter le voir si tu veux.RORY : Merci.Elle monta et cogna à la porte. Jess vint ouvrir. Apparemment, il venait de se lever. À cet instant, Rory le trouva très séduisant avec son torse nu et ses cheveux ébouriffés.JESS : Que fais-tu ici ?RORY : J'ai besoin de te parler.JESS : Je croyais que tu avais un petit ami ?RORY : Jess... Je veux juste qu'on s'expliquent.JESS (hésitant) : D'accord, entre.Rory prit place sur le divan et Jess s'installa dans un fauteuil.JESS : Alors que voulais tu me dire ?RORY : Je veux simplement savoir ce qui t'as mis en colère hier soir.Jess soupira.RORY : Dis-le moi.JESS : J'étais furieux parce que tu étais avec Dean.RORY : Mais, c'est insensé.Il la regarda, une lueur de douleur dans les yeux.JESS : Et en quoi est-ce insensé ?RORY : Parce que je suis avec Dean !Jess détourna les yeux blessé.RORY : Alors pourquoi ça t'as mis en colère ?Jess la regarda intensément.JESS : Parce que lorsqu'il est arrivé je m'apprêtais à t'avouer que je t'aimais.Rory resta sans voix, tellement elle était surprise.JESS : Maintenant que tu sais la raison de ma colère, tu peux me laisser tranquille.RORY : Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tranquille.Elle s'approcha du fauteuil où il était assis, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Jess l'attira vers lui et elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à perdre haleine.JESS : Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?RORY : Ça voulait dire que moi aussi je t'aime.Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, encore plus fougueusement que la première fois. N'ayant plus conscience de rien d'autre que leur baiser, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à moitiés nus tous les deux.

Soudain, Jess s'arrêta.

JESS : Est-ce que je dois continuer ?RORY : Oui.Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de Jess, tout en continuant de s'embrasser.**PLUS TARD**  
  
Rory et Jess s'étaient rhabillés et s'étaient installés sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Jess caressait tendrement les cheveux de Rory.RORY : Je me sens bien.JESS : Tu ne regrette rien ?RORY : Non.JESS : Et que vas-tu dire à Dean ?RORY : La vérité.JESS : Je devrais sortir mon armure.RORY : Qu'est-ce qu'il pourra y faire ? Je suis amoureuse de toi et j'ai fait l'amour avec toi.JESS : Il pourra toujours se battre avec moi et sortir son couteau comme dans _West Side Story_.RORY : Stop.JESS : Je ne plaisante pas.RORY : Moi non plus.Jess l'embrassa sur le front.RORY : Néanmoins, je ne crois pas que cette rupture sera facile. Je vais avoir énormément de difficulté à tout lui avouer...JESS (angoissé) : Mais tu vas le faire ?RORY : Oui bien sûr. Ne t'inquiètes pas.**LE SOIR**  
  
Rory se rendit chez Dean complètement angoissée. Ce fut lui qui ouvrit la porte.RORY : Salut. Tu es seul ?DEAN : Oui, mes parents et ma sœur sont sortis. Entre.Rory s'avança très nerveuse.DEAN : Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air bizarre...RORY : Je dois te parler.DEAN : Ah bon ?RORY : Oui.DEAN: Je t'écoute.Elle ne dit rien.DEAN : Rory ?RORY : Ce que je vais te dire a une très grande importance.DEAN : D'accord.RORY (Très long silence): Je suis amoureuse de Jess.Dean resta muet et Rory leva les yeux vers lui. Il était sous le choc. Même s'il s'en doutait, il ne voulait pas voir la vérité.RORY : Et... et il n'y a pas que ça...Elle éclata en sanglots.RORY (toujours en sanglotant) : J'ai fait l'amour avec lui.Dean frappa un grand coup dans le mur et Rory sursauta.DEAN : Tu es horrible.RORY : J'aurais dû t'avouer plus tôt que j'aimais Jess, au lieu de jouer avec tes sentiments...DEAN : Je ne veux plus rien entendre venant de toi !RORY : Dean, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est terrible pour toi.DEAN : Rory va-t'en !RORY : D'accord. Je suis désolée que ça se termine comme ça entre nous deux.DEAN : C'est bien parce que tu l'as voulue.Rory baissa la tête et sortit.**CHEZ LES GILMORE**  
  
Rory rentra chez elle, encore bouleversée par sa rupture avec Dean. Lorsque Lorelai la vit, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.LORELAI : Rory, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?RORY : Je viens de rompre avec Dean.Lorelai parut désolée, mais pas étonnée. Voyant que sa mère ne disait rien, Rory se lança.RORY : Et je suis avec Jess.LORELAI : Je m'en doutais.RORY : Je sais, je suis horrible.LORELAI : Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Jess ?RORY : Oui.LORELAI : Alors tu n'es pas horrible, tu as seulement écouter ton cœur.RORY : Je suis horrible.LORELAI : Non.RORY : Oui !LORELAI : Bon d'accord, si tu y tiens tant que ça, oui tu es horrible !RORY : Merci !LORELAI : De rien.RORY : J'ai besoin de me reposer.LORELAI : Bien sûr.Rory s'empara du téléphone sans fil et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle appela Lane.RORY : Salut Lane.LANE : Oh, salut Rory !RORY : Tu as quelques minutes ?LANE : Bien sûr.RORY : Je ne suis plus avec Dean.LANE : Oh, mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi ?RORY : Eh bien, parce que... (Silence) Lane ne me juge surtout pas d'accord ?LANE : Est-ce que je t'ai déjà jugée ?RORY : Non, tu as raison.LANE : Alors, explique-moi.RORY : J'ai rompue avec Dean, parce que... parce que je suis amoureuse de Jess. Et parce que (Silence) j'ai couchée avec lui.Lane resta silencieuse.RORY : Lane, tu es toujours là ?LANE : Oui, oui. Je suis juste un peu sous le choc.RORY : Je te comprend.LANE : C'est que... Tu n'es même pas avec Jess et...RORY : Maintenant on est ensemble.LANE : Oui, mais comme c'était ta première fois, je croyais que tu prendrais ton temps et que tu le ferais avec un gars en qui tu as confiance...RORY : J'ai confiance en Jess, Lane. Et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Oui, évidemment c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt, mais...LANE : Vous étiez protégés ?RORY : Oui, bien sûr ne t'inquiètes pas. Jess et moi ne seront pas parents dans neuf mois.LANE : Tu me rassures. Mais... est-ce que tu en as parlée à ta mère ?RORY : Elle sait que je suis avec Jess maintenant.LANE : Et que tu as couchée avec lui ?RORY : Non. Je voudrais pouvoir lui en parler. Normalement je peux tout lui dire, mais ça...LANE : Je comprend.RORY : Mais je vais lui en parler. Bientôt.LANE : Elle comprendra. C'est Lorelai.RORY : Je sais. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. Je vais appeler... (Silence)LANE : Jess.RORY : Oui Jess.LANE : Alors bye.RORY : Bye.Elle raccrocha et composa le numéro de Jess.RORY : Salut.JESS : Salut. Ça va ?RORY : C'est fait.JESS : Qu'est-ce qui est fait ?RORY : J'ai rompue avec Dean.JESS : Et tu lui as tout dit ?RORY : Oui. Ça été vraiment très dur.JESS : J'imagine. Tu sais, je m'en veux un peu que notre première fois se soit déroulée aussi rapidement.RORY : Pourquoi ?

Et bien tu aurais méritée je sais pas moi, un lit comme celui de Scarlett dans _Autant en emporte le vent_, des tas de roses partout et de la musique de... enfin je sais pas quelle musique, mais de la musique romantique.

RORY : Tu n'y connais rien en musique romantique.JESS : Tu as raison. Alors on aurait pu faire l'amour sur Metallica ou sur AC/DC.RORY : Ç'aurait été bien. (Plus sérieuse) Mais honnêtement Jess, tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser. Ce n'est que dans les films que la fille a droit aux roses et au lit à baldaquin pour sa première fois.JESS : Tu as peut-être raison.RORY : J'ai raison.JESS : N'empêche que tu aurais mérité mieux.RORY : C'était super Jess. Tu étais merveilleux.JESS : Je sais que c'était super...RORY : Et puis on a le temps de se reprendrent...JESS : Évidemment. Écoute, je vais devoir raccrocher.RORY : Ah, Luke vient de monter c'est ça ?JESS : C'est ça. Je te revois demain ?RORY : Oui, bien sûr. À demain.JESS : À demain.**LE LENDEMAIN**  
  
Lorelai et Rory allèrent déjeuner chez Luke. Jess était là. Lui et Rory se regardèrent, mais ne surent pas trop comment se comporter devant Luke et Lorelai.JESS : Salut.RORY : Salut.JESS : Euh.... Tu sais, j'ai enfin retrouvé le disque que tu voulais que je te prête...RORY : Ah, oui, le CD des Distillers...JESS : C'est ça. Alors on n'a qu'à monter le chercher...RORY : D'accord.Elle suivit Jess jusqu'à l'appart. Luke les suivit du regard et se tourna vers Lorelai.LUKE : Ils étaient bizarres tu ne trouves pas ?LORELAI : Ils sont amoureux.Luke la regarda surpris.LUKE : Ils sont ensemble ?LORELAI : Oui, ils sont ensemble.LUKE : Vraiment ?LORELAI : Je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais oui, ils sont ensemble. Mais pour combien de temps ?LUKE : Arrête tu veux ? Ils s'entendent vraiment bien et ils ont les mêmes goûts... Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient ensemble.LORELAI : Ah tu trouves ?LUKE : Oui.LORELAI : Bien. J'espère que tout se déroulera pour le mieux, sans bagarre et sans coups de couteau entre Dean et Jess.LUKE : Ah ouais Dean...LORELAI : Oui, il y a Dean. Tu avais oublié Dean ?LUKE : Non, mais il faut avouer que Rory a plus de points en commun avec Jess qu'avec Dean.LORELAI : Non.LUKE : Non ?LORELAI : Non. Elle a plein de points en commun avec Dean.LUKE : Comme quoi ?LORELAI : Eh bien... Ils aiment tous les deux la crème glacée et la pizza...LUKE : T'as pas mieux comme exemple ?LORELAI : Non désolée. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Rory et Jess aiment les mêmes choses que ça va nécessairement marcher entre eux.LUKE : Ça aide en tout cas. Probablement que si toi et Max vous auriez eu plus de points en commun, votre relation aurait fonctionnée.Lorelai baissa les yeux blessée.LUKE : Excuse-moi, je suis stupide.LORELAI : Non, tu n'es pas stupide.LUKE : Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça.LORELAI : Ça fait longtemps Luke. Je m'en suis remise.LUKE : Oui, je sais.LORELAI : Et je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision.LUKE : C'est vrai. Tu ne pouvais pas chambouler la vie que Rory et toi avez depuis 17 ans.LORELAI : On pourraient la chambouler pour la bonne personne.Elle et Luke se regardèrent intensément un moment. Luke mal à l'aise, se tourna pour faire du café.LORELAI : Comment on a pu en arriver à parler de Max ? On parlaient de Rory et Jess.LUKE : C'est de ma faute.LORELAI : Non Luke. Ça va.Luke n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car Rory et Jess redescendaient.LORELAI : Alors Rory, tu as le CD ?RORY : Le CD ?LORELAI : Oui le CD des Distillers ?LUKE : Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes montés ?Rory et Jess rougirent.LORELAI : Laisse-les tranquilles Luke. (À Rory) Dommage, j'aurais bien aimée l'écouter ce CD.RORY : Je meurs de faim. Et si on mangeaient ?JESS : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?RORY : Un muffin aux myrtilles et un café.JESS : Tout de suite.Il se retourna sans prendre la commande de Lorelai.LORELAI : Eh moi aussi je meurs de faim !LUKE : La même chose que Rory je suppose ?LORELAI : Exact.Rory et Lorelai mangèrent et Luke et Jess servirent les autres clients.LORELAI : Alors qu'avez vous fait là-haut ?RORY : Maman !LORELAI (d'un ton théâtral) : Je suis ta mère et je dois savoir !RORY : Stop !LORELAI : D'accord. J'imagine que vous êtes vraiment monter pour chercher le CD des Distillers, mais il avait mystérieusement disparu, alors tant qu'à être là-haut, vous en avez profités pour vous bécoter un peu.RORY : Qu'est-ce que ça change ?LORELAI : Ne te fâche pas.RORY : Je ne suis pas fâchée.LORELAI : Si tu le dis.RORY : C'est la vérité.LORELAI : Alors parfait.Elles terminèrent de manger et Lorelai alla payer la facture. Pendant ce temps, Jess alla rejoindre Rory à la table.LUKE : Je m'excuse encore pour ce que j'ai dit Lorelai.LORELAI : Luke oublie tout ça. Et ça fait un an que je ne suis plus avec Max, alors j'ai eue le temps d'accepter la situation.LUKE : Oui j'imagine. Mais tu n'as pas eu d'autre petit ami depuis ce temps ?LORELAI : Euh... Pas vraiment.LUKE : Ça viendra sûrement.LORELAI : Oui.Encore une fois, ils se fixèrent longuement. Luke rougit et détourna le regard.LUKE (exaspéré) : Oh Seigneur !LORELAI : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?Elle se retourna et vit Rory et Jess qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.LORELAI : Oh ça ?LUKE : Oui ça.LORELAI : Ils sortent ensemble Luke. C'est normal qu'ils s'embrassent.LUKE : Mais pas ici ! (À Rory et Jess) Hé ! Défense de s'embrasser ici !Les amoureux interrompirent leur baiser.JESS : Et depuis quand ?LUKE : Depuis maintenant.JESS : C'est quoi ce règlement stupide ?LUKE : C'est moi qui vient de l'établir à la minute même, alors tu dois le respecter. Pas de baiser, ne serait-ce que sur la joue.LORELAI (À Rory et Jess) : Ne l'écoutez pas, il n'a pas pris ses médicaments ce matin n'est-ce pas Luke ?LUKE : Quoi ?JESS : Bon, je sors. Si on n'a pas le droit de s'embrasser ici on a le droit de le faire dehors j'imagine ?  
Il prit Rory par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie.RORY (à Lorelai) : Je te revois à la maison !LORELAI : D'accord. À plus.Ils sortirent toujours main dans la main.LUKE : S'ils s'imaginent que le resto va leur servir de chambre d'hôtel...Lorelai sourit.LUKE : Et ça te fait sourire ?LORELAI : Je trouve que tu exagères Luke.LUKE : Tu crois ?LORELAI : Oui.Luke soupira.LUKE : Je vais essayer d'être plus indulgent.LORELAI : Bien dit. Laisse ta matraque à la maison.LUKE : Très drôle.LORELAI : Au fait Luke, le robinet de la salle de bains coule...LUKE : Je passerai chez toi ce soir.LORELAI : Merci, tu es un ange !Lorelai lui fit un sourire éblouissant et sortit.**LE SOIR**  
  
Luke était chez Lorelai en train de réparer le robinet. Lorelai l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes.LUKE : Tu as fini de me surveiller comme ça ?LORELAI : Je ne te surveille pas.LUKE : Alors que fais-tu ?LORELAI : Je regardais tes fesses.LUKE : Lorelai, sois sérieuse.LORELAI : Mais je suis sérieuse !LUKE : Alors tu as fini de les admirer, parce que j'ai terminé.LORELAI : Déjà ?LUKE : Oui, déjà.LORELAI : Alors merci.LUKE : De rien.LORELAI : Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?LUKE : Non, je te remercie. Je vais y aller.LORELAI : Si tu compte aller espionner Jess, ça ne donne rien, Rory est avec lui et je suis sûre qu'ils se terrent quelque part en craignant que tu ne les trouves et que tu leur dise " pas de baiser avant le mariage "LUKE : Tu es hilarante.LORELAI : On me le dit souvent.LUKE : Je vais quand même y aller. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps.LORELAI : Tu ne me déranges pas. En fait, j'aimerais que tu restes.LUKE : Vraiment ?LORELAI : Oui.LUKE : Tu as d'autre chose à me faire réparer ?LORELAI : Non.LUKE : Une souris que tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver?LORELAI : Non ! Luke je veux seulement que tu restes, c'est tout.

LUKE : Alors d'accord.

Il semblait mal à l'aise.

LORELAI : Alors tu n'as pas changé d'idée ? Tu ne veux rien à boire ? Ou quelque chose à manger ?LUKE : Non, non rien merci.Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le divan.LORELAI : Alors, ça va bien avec Jess ?LUKE : Il est insupportable. Il écoute de la musique à fond la caisse, il refuse souvent de travailler au resto et il porte des t-shirts de groupes de musique qui me répugnent.LORELAI : C'est à dire ?LUKE : Oh, je sais plus trop. Metallica et les Ramones entre autres.LORELAI : J'adore ces t-shirts.LUKE : Tu plaisantes ?LORELAI : Mais pas du tout. Je n'ai peut-être pas Jess en très haute estime, mais je dois reconnaître qu'en matière de musique, il a du goût.LUKE : En matière de petites amies aussi.LORELAI : Oui, bien sûr. Rory est une fille géniale. J'espère que Jess le sait.LUKE : Rory est la seule personne que Jess ne considère pas comme une moins que rien.LORELAI : Il ne te considère pas comme un moins que rien.LUKE : Mais pas loin.LORELAI : Tu n'es pas un moins que rien. Tu es génial.Sous un moment d'impulsion, Luke s'approcha de Lorelai et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle resta sous le choc un moment puis lui rendit son baiser. Ils s'interrompirent après un long moment.LUKE : Je suis désolé.LORELAI : Pourquoi ?LUKE : Pour ce baiser.LORELAI : Oh... Donc tu n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de m'embrasser ?LUKE : Si, j'avais l'intention de t'embrasser, j'y pensais même depuis longtemps ! Enfin non, ce que je voulais dire...LORELAI : Tu t'enfonces...LUKE : Oh et alors ! Oui j'avais vraiment l'intention de t'embrasser.Lorelai se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.LORELAI : Moi aussi Luke.Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, un baiser qui dura très longtemps.**LA SOIRÉE DE RORY ET JESS**  
  
Ils étaient au lac. Ils étaient assis sur le pont, les pieds pendants. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément. À bout de souffle, Rory rompit leur étreinte.RORY : Je dois respirer.JESS : Tu respireras quand j'aurai terminé de t'embrasser.RORY : Et si je tombe évanouie dans tes bras ?JESS : Je te ferai le bouche-à-bouche.RORY : Très astucieux.Ils échangèrent un autre baiser.JESS : Il n'y a pas si longtemps, on étaient à cet endroit précis et je venais d'acheter ton panier de pique-nique pour 90$RORY : C'est vrai. Ça fait beaucoup d'argent...JESS : Ce n'est pas grave.RORY : C'est beaucoup d'argent.JESS : J'ai été une semaine sans manger, parce que je n'avais plus d'argent plus me nourrir, mais ça en valait la peine.RORY : Arrête de plaisanter.JESS : J'aurais pu le faire tu sais.RORY : Tu es gentil.Ils s'embrassèrent doucement.RORY (À regrets) : Je vais devoir rentrer.JESS : Hum, moi aussi.Ils se levèrent à contre-cœur et marchèrent vers la maison des Gilmore main dans la main.RORY : Tu entres un peu ?JESS : Comment refuser ?Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Lorelai et Luke en train de s'embrasser sur le divan.RORY : Oh mon dieu !Lorelai et Luke se séparèrent brusquement.RORY : Désolée de vous avoir dérangés...LORELAI : Ce n'est pas grave.RORY : Euh... On va aller dans ma chambre...LUKE : Non, j'allais partir justement.Il se leva.LUKE : Alors, Lorelai on se voient demain pour le petit déjeuner ?LORELAI : Oui comme d'habitude.LUKE : Tu viens Jess ?JESS : Ouais.Il se tourna vers Rory et l'embrassa tendrement.JESS : Je te vois demain.RORY : D'accord.Jess et Luke sortirent et Rory regarda sa mère d'un regard interloqué.LORELAI : C'est quoi ce regard ?RORY : Tu es avec Luke ?LORELAI : Je ne suis pas avec Luke. En fait, je n'en suis pas sûre. Oui, on s'est embrassés, mais...RORY : Mais quoi ?LORELAI : Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener. Mais je vais te tenir au courant.RORY : Ok. Je vais me coucher.LORELAI : Bonne nuit.**LE LENDEMAIN**  
  
Lorelai et Rory allèrent au resto pour déjeuner. Lorelai était nerveuse à l'idée de voir Luke.LORELAI : Salut.LUKE (très embarrassé) : Salut.Rory et Jess s'éloignèrent pour les laisser seuls.LUKE : Euh...pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?LORELAI : Oui ?LUKE : Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je joue avec tes sentiments. Si je t'ai embrassé, ce n'est pas pour rien.LORELAI : Je sais que tu ne joues pas avec tes sentiments Luke.LUKE : Alors très bien. Et...maintenant ?LORELAI : Maintenant ? Eh bien on est là toi et moi, extrêmement mal à l'aise...LUKE : Je sais que tu ne veux pas t'engager...LORELAI : Qui t'as dit que je ne voulais pas m'engager ?LUKE : J'ai cru que...LORELAI : Je suis prête à m'engager Luke.LUKE : Oui ?LORELAI : Oui. Avec toi.Ils s'embrassèrent. Rory et Jess qui étaient plus loin virent toute la scène.JESS : Est-ce que c'est le moment de crier " Pas de baiser ici " ?RORY : Jess !JESS : Quoi, il le fait bien avec nous !RORY : Ça ne te fait pas bizarre de les voir s'embrasser ?JESS : Sincèrement, oui.RORY : Moi aussi.JESS : Alors, s'ils se marient, on sera demi-cousins ?RORY : Ma mère ne se mariera pas.JESS : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?RORY : Elle a déjà refusée trois demandes en mariage. Deux étaient de mon père.JESS : Et quand ça s'est déroulé ?RORY : La première de mon père a été juste après ma naissance. Mais ma mère ne voulait pas s'engager. Et la deuxième, s'est faite plus récemment alors que mon père nous a rendu visite.JESS : Et pourquoi elle a refusée cette fois ?RORY : Parce qu'Offspring ça craint et Metallica les bat.JESS : Quoi ?RORY : N'essaie pas de comprendre.Lorelai revint vers eux à cet instant. Jess se leva pour aller aider Luke à servir les clients.  
RORY : Alors tu n'as rien à m'annoncer ?LORELAI : Je suis avec Luke.RORY : Non !LORELAI : Si !RORY : Ça alors, j'y crois pas !LORELAI : Pourquoi ? C'est si incroyable ?RORY : Non. C'est juste qu'on connaît Luke depuis des années.LORELAI : Je sais.RORY : Et maintenant...LORELAI : Notre vie ne changera pas Rory. Ce sera la même.RORY : Bien.**PLUS TARD DANS LA JOURNÉE**  
  
Lorelai était seule à la maison, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle se leva pour aller répondre et tomba sur Dean qui avait l'air complètement déboussolé. Il tenait une boîte dans ses mains.LORELAI (étonnée) : Oh, bonjour Dean !DEAN : Salut. Euh... Est-ce que Rory est là ?LORELAI : Non, elle est sortie.DEAN (baissant les yeux): Avec Jess.LORELAI (tristement) : Oui, avec Jess.DEAN : Je lui rapporte quelques trucs qui lui appartiennent.LORELAI : Ç'aurait pu attendre.DEAN : Honnêtement, je voulais m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.Lorelai s'empara de la boîte.LORELAI : D'accord, je vais lui remettre. Et Dean ?DEAN : Quoi ?LORELAI : Je suis vraiment désolée pour Rory et toi.DEAN : Je l'ai beaucoup aimée.LORELAI : Je sais. Et je suis sûre qu'elle te respecte encore énormément.DEAN (les larmes aux yeux) : Alors, si elle me respecte tant que ça, pourquoi a t'elle couchée avec Jess ?LORELAI (abasourdie) : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?DEAN : Tu n'étais pas au courant, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je m'en veux de te l'apprendre.LORELAI : Rory a... fait l'amour avec Jess ?DEAN : Oui.LORELAI : Tu en es sûr ?DEAN : C'est elle qui me l'a appris.LORELAI : Dans ce cas...Elle était bouleversée que Rory ne lui en ait pas parlée. Et étonnée aussi. Lorelai savait que Rory n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec Dean. Elle était avec Jess depuis seulement trois jours et déjà ils l'avaient fait.DEAN : Je crois que je ferais mieux de repartir.LORELAI : D'accord. Au revoir Dean.  
  
**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**  
  
Lorsque Rory rentra un peu avant 17 heures, Lorelai l'attendait de pied ferme.LORELAI : J'ai à te parler.RORY : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?LORELAI : Il se passe que tu as couchée avec Jess !RORY : Qui te l'a appris ?LORELAI : Dean !RORY : Quoi ?LORELAI : Il est venu ici cet après-midi pour te remettre tes effets personnels. Et du même coup, il m'a annoncé, croyant que je le savais déjà puisque tu me dis toujours tout, que tu avais fait l'amour avec Jess !Rory resta silencieuse.LORELAI : Tu n'as rien à dire ?RORY : Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?LORELAI : Tu as couchée avec Jess !RORY : Ça s'est peut-être déroulée rapidement, mais j'étais sûre de ma décision. J'aime Jess et il m'aime.LORELAI : Vous étiez protégés ?RORY : Bien sûr !LORELAI : Pour sa première fois, il faut attendre de se sentir prête et il faut que ce soit avec le bon garçon.RORY : Jess est le bon garçon et je me sentais prête à le faire avec lui.LORELAI : J'ai l'impression que tu n'y avais pas beaucoup réfléchie avant j'ai raison ?RORY : C'est vrai tu as raison. Mais j'étais attirée par Jess depuis très longtemps. Et je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fait.LORELAI : Je suis blessée que tu ne m'en est pas parlée.RORY : Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire.LORELAI : Je comprend. Mais c'est dur pour moi d'accepter ça.RORY : Je sais. Mais si ça peut t'aider à accepter la situation, je répète que je suis à l'aise avec ce que j'ai fait, j'aime Jess et on est ensemble maintenant.Lorelai eut un pauvre sourire.LORELAI : Je vais devoir accepter le fait que tu grandis.RORY : Je crois que oui.Lorelai serra Rory contre elle.LORELAI : Tant mieux si tu es heureuse avec Jess. Je vais essayer de l'apprécier moi aussi.

RORY : Tu es gentille.

LORELAI : Je suis ta mère est-ce que j'ai le choix ?RORY : Oui, tu l'aurais.LORELAI : Peut-être bien. Mais je ne veux pas causer de frictions entre nous, surtout à cause d'un garçon.RORY : Moi non plus.LORELAI : Alors, je te promets de faire un effort pour apprécier Jess.RORY : Merci.Lorelai pensa soudainement que leurs vies à elle et à sa fille venaient de changer pratiquement en même temps. Rory était avec Jess et elle avec Luke. Elles étaient heureuses.  
  
**FIN**


End file.
